The Crystal Chronicles , Joan
by Xlade
Summary: Firesky, Duke and Kit meet someone a little odd...


The End Of It All  
Note: This story is not exactly true, it's just my versions of how the team get's rid of Dragonus. Forgive me for an details that are wrong. I've only seen five episodes of the Mighty Ducks  
  
Joan stared off into space, glassy eyed, as the bus man ranted and raved at her. He stopped in midsentaced and looked at her " Your not evan paying attention."  
She slowy turned to look at him, her eye's still glazed over"with good reason." she stalked off, her long legs ready to blot if the man came after her. She was used to being hit, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. The tall, lanky girl went over to her cot, picked up her duffle bag, and left the biulding, ready to run if the guy started after her. She shivered in the cold and looked down at her clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt were fine for inside but really no to good for early winter in North Dakot. She thought of the Mighty ducks, they would probably think this was warm.Compared to their planet. Why am I thinking about hockey! I'm running away. And I'm cold.  
She walked down the street a little ways and ducked into an alley. Setting down her duffle bag she dug an ad and a couple of sweatshirts out of it. The article read:  
Needed, capable person who can handle horses. Will pay. Go to The Bar H Ranch or call for details. 875-6795.  
I can handle horses Joan headed for I-95 to go to the Bar H.  
Joan, if you give up now, you'll never be free again. she goaded herslef on with theses words, looking at the ground, glancing up every now and then. She didn't see the big iron post in her way "Owww!" she rubbed her head and looked up. "Bingo." there was a wooden sign bearing the brand Bar H.   
She headed down the driveway.  
  
Duke had Kit pinned to the floor. Oneye eh?Take that." he was tickling her and she shrieked  
"Ahhhh! Help! Stoppit!. Firesky!"  
Firesky grinned(she was in her human form of Sarah) " Sure." she got down next to Duke and started tickling.  
" Brian, can you give ME a hand here!" Kit shrieked  
" Nope," he was leaning against the doorway " I'd end up getting kicked by ya."  
the door bell rang " Cool it guys." he opened the door and found Joan there." C'mon, help me get 'er in." Duke and Brian picked her up and set her on the couch. Joan came to and saw Duke " Oh. My. Gosh!"she gasped. he grinned " what, never seen a duck before?'   
" OH plenty, I watch TV." she growled at him.  
" Why so surprised ?"  
" Duke." Sarah growled at him." She's cold, hungry, filthy, don't question her."  
" Ok, what ever."  
Joan looked at Brian" I cae to get a job. It the spot still open?"  
He nodded" What can ya do with horses."  
Sarah cut in" Brian, she's cold tried, and underfed. Wiat with the interveiw. Ok?'  
Brian nodded and Heled joan up" you go with Kit and Sarha here. They'll get ya cleaned up."  
The three left and Duke looked at Brian" on the spot hiring?"  
" Better beleive it." Brian grinned.  
  
" Ok, this'll be yoyr room." Firesky pushed open a door on the second floor. Joan took one look " wow."  
" what?'  
" I've never had a room this nice, never had my own room at all, slept on a bench in front of the heater."  
" Ouch, well, evan if my bro doesn't hire ya, I'll have him let ya stay here."  
" Thank you.. I'think."  
Kit dumped Joans duffle bag on the bed and motioned for her to follw Firesky" She'll show ya where the bathrooms is and how to work stuff."  
Joan followed firesky out of the room.  
Kit unziiped th duffle bag and strted pulling out stuff. there wa two t'shirts, apair of jeans, and a sweathshirt. that was it, almost. as Kit went to set down the jeans,a smalle blue disk fell out of one pocket. Kit picked it up and set it on a shelf above the dest in the corner. In the bottom of that bag wasa metall,safe, smal, but locked, Kit set this next to the disk then igonored them both.  
A few minutes later Joan waked ina nd gasped. Kit looked up" Kid, you need more clothes, i put the thigs on the shelf over there. Anything else, cuase I wash these for ya."  
Joan heaved a releaved sigh and shook her head" You nearly gave mea heart attacke, no that's everything."  
"Ok." Kit picked up the clothes and lef the room, not noticing the blue Disk glint, even though there wasn't any light hitting it.  
  
End Chapter one of Finally.  
Disclaimer: Okay, Duke blongs ta Disney, Joan ad Firesky are mine, and the rest are Kit's, oh, the Disks are mine also.  
  



End file.
